What to do When your Rival is a Mary Sue
by J the Stickybeak
Summary: AU crack fic based in Sinnoh. This will be your how to guide for dealing with unrealistically overpowered rivals, or at least how to annoy them enough to make them leave you alone. A story about the poor sod whose rival is a Mary Sue. This story is not meant to offend anybody; it's just meant to be a funny thinking exercise.
1. Chapter 1: The first day of your life

This story will be different from my other stories because it is more of a thought exercise and will consist of small snippets or snapshots across the lengths of the characters journey. These will probably be in order but I may have an idea and slot it between existing chapters.

The following story will point out some of the recurring traits of Mary Sue type characters. For those of you that do not know: A Mary Sue is an OC (Original Character) that is disproportionately perfect and overpowered in comparison to the world and characters around them. Please note that this story is in no way meant to offend anyone or reference any specific character. I just like what if scenarios and this one is 'how would I deal with a rival that cannot be overpowered'.

The following is me rambling about plot points and trends I would like to cover in the story. **FEEL FREE TO SKIP AHEAD**

In this story I will have three recurring characters in addition to gym leaders, officer Jennys etc. They are Grey (The 'not' protagonist), Latinum Solarblaster Omega III (The 'protagonist' and our resident Mary Sue) and Violet (the complimentary female in the pokémon hero, heroine, rival trinity). This story is set in Sinnoh game verse with a touch of anime elements when it is convenient.

I will be attempting to cover many of the downfalls of a Mary Sue in a sarcastically comedic manner but I'm sure many of you have been in the pokémon fandom much longer then I have so if you would like to suggest anything I will (probably) take your idea on board for a chapter. That includes both annoying Mary Sue topics/flaws and clever ways to out manoeuvre a Mary Sue.

This story will make several assumptions on Mary Sue behaviour. As Mary Sues tend to be the result of poor writing, a lack of understanding and respect for different characters and a desire to stroke the authors own ego, the Mary Sue will not be very bright (not stupid but unaware of some of the finer game mechanics and rarer abilities), disrespectful of 'NPC' type characters and very, very egotistically proud. Please note that not all Mary Sue characters are like this and these traits are often the result of a lack of experience in world balancing since everyone needs to start somewhere. I am merely creating a caricature that represents the less desirable and annoying aspects of what has been classified as a Mary Sue for the sake of humour and to think outside the box on how one would defeat a Mary Sue while playing by their rules.

I already have two other stories that take priority over this one so expect updates to be irregular. Chapters will usually be short and the content is not meant to be taken 100% seriously. Please be civil while reviewing and if you want to verbally attack me: Don't bother. You do not need to read a story you do not like and I do not care about the opinion of a stranger who does not want to contribute anything of value. I am not merciful enough to humour you and will simply report and block your messages and/or account. Constructive criticism is more then welcome. It's just that I've already read a few stories like this and know that some of you out there give these kinds of stories a lot of flak.

Now that we've reached the **END OF THE MONOLOGUE,** please enjoy the story.

I do not own pokémon as it belongs to The Pokémon Company, Game Freak and Nintendo. Long may they reign!

: :

: :

Chapter 1: The first day of the rest of your life

Hello, I'm Grey. I'm what you would consider an NPC. I'm a boring person. My hair is boring grey, my eyes are boring grey, my clothes are boring grey and everything about my past, including my name, is boring grey. Everything about me screams NPC. I have two hardworking parents (shock horror, I'm not an orphan), slightly above average grades, average height and an average fourteen year old male build.

Today is the day I'm going to get my first pokémon. Now I don't know about your world but in this world we have three trainer starting ages: 10, 14 and 16. Technically everyone is allowed to start their journey at 10 but some parents (A.K.A. those that actually love their children) decided that sending a ten year old out into the wide world was absolutely stupid and campaigned to have the age elevated. Then the other parents and kids that were impatient campaigned to have the legal training age set back and on it went until the government found the compromise of the current system.

Now don't get me wrong, from the governments point of view the ten year old system had a lot of merits. The younger the child, the more likely they are to trip, scrape their knee, cry and decide that being a pokémon trainer is way to hard and they would rather go back home with a bed and three square meals a day. This got the cultural 'I want to be a pokémon master' thing out of their system within a week so they could go back to being productive future citizen that lack a rebellious spirit. Bonus number two: ten year olds are very trusting and don't bother reading fine print before signing things, something that the government loves with a burning passion. Third in Japan is unofficial population control. Last is the lack of complaints regarding teenage pregnancy. If most of the trainers quit before reaching puberty then only the more capable, responsible ones would be around to reach that age.

Anyway, with the current system the most reckless and irresponsible children go off at ten and of those that come back, only half of them try again with the rest at the age of fourteen. Sixteen is the age that trainers are legally considered adults for everything except drinking and driving. Those who have excessively over protective parents are entitled at this age to leave on their journeys and their parents can no longer do anything about it.

Anyway, long boring history lesson aside, today is the day I'm going to get my first pokémon. Had I known better, I would have called in sick and picked up my pokémon tomorrow. But sadly I didn't and so the story begins.

: :

: :

Sandgem Town

"Good morning children. Are you the ten o'clock batch," asked Professor Rowan as he stepped outside his lab.

I and the purple haired girl next to me showed the professor our ID tickets stipulating our names and the time and date we were meant to show up. Based on some stupid tradition, children were meant to show up in groups of three. Something about not over crowding the starter pokémon but I personally think it would have been more efficient to have them express posted to our houses. It would waste less of the regional professor's time too.

"Good, good. Having only two children will cause less arguments over starter pokémon. Right this way please," instructed the professor in a bored tone.

We were told to introduce ourselves and go over the last of the registration paperwork. Apparently the girls name is Violet but it doesn't really matter. It's not like I'm going to run into her ever again. Right before the Professor handed us our trainer cards and pokédexs, the door burst open.

"I'm sorry I'm late professor. I over slept and then there were these bullies harassing this kid and-" announced a tall colourfully dressed guy with wavy gold locks, a blue and a green eye and . . . well a lot of other fancy details that I couldn't care less about.

"Wetherby, we've got another one, would you show him the door," called Prof. Rowan to one of his assistants without even looking up.

"But Professor, I'm here for my pokémon," the guy called out in disbelief.

"Sorry boy, the application form clearly states that late children will not be allowed on the premises," said Prof. Rowan, "One minute is excusable, 40 minutes is not. I am a very busy man."

"I'm Latinum Solarblaster Omega III. My uncle promised me that I would be able to get my pokémon on my fourteenth birthday if I completed my ultra special super secret training. I've been training my whole life for this moment," exclaimed Latinum Solarblaster Omega III.

"Damn, your that brat," muttered Prof. Rowan before letting out a sigh of defeat, "Fine, fine, come in, let's get this over with."

"Professor? You just spent ten minutes telling us not to argue with government officials," I queried.

"Yes, well, the kids uncle funds 40% of my research so I can hardly say no now can I," Prof. Rowan sighed as he handed the pokédexs and Trainer cards to Violet and myself.

"Yo, my name's Latinum," said self proclaimed person as he sauntered up to us.

"How could you sleep in on a day like this," Violet said in a harsh whisper as Rowan went off to fetch some things.

"Sweet cheeks, everybody knows that the protagonist sleeps in on the first day of their journey," replied Latinum smugly.

"What did you just call me?" snapped Violet indignantly, "My NAME is Violet."

"You know, you're not quite attractive enough for the role of main heroine," Latinum continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, "But I guess you will fill out nicely in a few years."

"Hey Grey, do you think the Professor would mind if I hit this prick," Violet seethed.

"I don't think so but you should wait till we're outside so it doesn't go on your behaviour record," I replied with disinterest.

"Grey huh. Gonna sling any insults about my parents as my new rival," grinned Latinum, "I've come up with some great come backs so come at me!"

I blinked at him, "Why would I want to make enemies on my first day?"

"But the MCs rival always has to be an egotist who is obsessed with defeating the hero of the story."

I decided to go back to checking my details on my new trainer card. After all, there was nothing to be gained from interacting with either of them.

"Alright Mr Omega, I have your special black pokédex with extra functions and classified information about legendary pokémon," said Prof. Rowan as he returned, "Now before the three of you on the table are the three Sinnoh starter pokémon. If you would calmly talk amongst yourselves to decide which person gets whi-"

"Then I choose my partner of destiny: CHIMCHAR!" Latinum cried out as he rushed forward and grabbed the fire marked poké ball.

Rowan face palmed, "And so it begins."

I stepped forward, "In that case I think I'll choose Turtwig."

"Dude, you're supposed to choose the starter with the type advantage. Everybody knows that's what the rival does," exclaimed Latinum.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO!" yelled Violet, "DID IT EVEN OCCUR TO YOU THAT SOMEONE _ELSE_ MIGHT WANT THAT POKÉMON!"

I looked at her, then down at the poké ball, then back at her. Then I held the poké ball out at arms length, "You're right, I'm really sorry. Do you want Turtwig then?"

Violet blanched, "I, uh, well, um, actually I really wanted Piplup anyway so I guess it doesn't matter"

"Smooth move but don't try smooching up to my girl ok," said Latinum, "Now that we all have our starter pokémon, Grey I challenge you to a battle!"

"What?" I deadpanned.

"The heroes first battle has to be against someone historically significant so let's have a battle," Latinum explained.

"No, we only just got these pokémon," I replied in exasperation.

"What, you chicken," he teased.

"I have more important stuff to do first like, you know, bonding with my starter to build up a repertoire of trust before I send it into battle," I lectured back.

Violet hummed thoughtfully, "He has a point, even if starter pokémon are domesticated and trained to be obedient and easy to handle, they're still not going to do everything we ask right off the bat."

"Huh, then how about first thing tomorrow after we've had a good day to train and bond with our pokémon," exclaimed Latinum eagerly.

I shrugged, "I'm going to be going home for the first week so my parents can give me a hand with handling Turtwig. I don't really want to give you my home address. Can't you pick someone else to be your rival since I'm not really into the whole competitive thing?"

"Nope. It is your fate to be my rival," Latinum grinned, "So how about that battle?"

"I'm going to ask the professor's assistant if my Turtwig has any specific dietary requirements or personality quirks that I should be aware of," I replied before turning to leave, "Have a nice day and since I don't think I'll be seeing either of you again, enjoy the rest of your life."

Oh if only that was the last time I ran into him. If only.


	2. Ch 2: Someone this stupid is undefeated?

You know I actually had this written before I published the first chapter but I wanted to wait until I could publish it alongside one of my main stories. It makes updates more meaningful when there is a gap between them.

I do not own pokémon as it belongs to The Pokémon Company, Game Freak and Nintendo. Long may they reign!

: :

: :

Chapter 2: How could someone this stupid be undefeated

I didn't see Latinum again until two weeks later in Jubilife City. I was staying at a hotel across the road from the pokémon centre. Funny thing about a tax paid free hotel services: You wind up with a lot of adults and older trainers acting like squatters so there are rarely any vacancies in pokémon centres. So here I am, minding my own business out the front of the hotel and giving my freshly caught Shinx a bath to get rid of any parasites it had. Any idea how hard it is to bath a squirming feline that doesn't trust you yet, frequently lets out electric shocks and can bite through your rubber gloves if your not careful. It's borderline stupid but Shinx's long term health is more important and the nurse Joy in this city is way too busy to be running extra complimentary services.

The doors to the pokémon centre open and out comes this huge group of people with Latinum at the lead.

"So then I ordered Chimchar to use ember one more time and I defeated that guys fifth geodude," bragged Latinum, "I mean, who uses nothing but geodude. So after that I got the last coupon I needed from that sales rep and that's how I got my free limited edition pokétch."

The crowd cheered and followed him as he saw me crossed the road to greet me, "Hey look guys, this is my rival Grey. Are you feeling up to a match this time?"

"Um, sure I guess," I replied as I lifted Shinx out of the tub and started to dry it with a towel, "What rules?"

"A full battle of course," said Latinum exuberantly, "You are going to be my 100th straight win."

I raised an eyebrow, "Most people ask for three on three but sure, if it's your 100th then I don't mind. My four against your uh . . . I can only see one poké ball on your belt."

Latinum waved his hand dismissively, "The local pokémon aren't worthy of my attention. Only truly special pokémon are worth training and I'm not going to leave them abandoned in the PC so I'm aiming to only have six pokémon. Besides, I see five poké balls on your belt. I asked for a full battle and you're trying to sell me short."

"Didn't anyone in your fan club tell you? Trainers never use all their pokémon outside of official tournaments because they won't have any way to defend themselves afterwards if they're attacked. That's why lots of trainers will only use one or two pokémon to battle while on the road."

"Really?" Latinum murmured, "I just thought they were incompetent losers. Also, these people aren't a fan club, they're just some people who were interested in my new pokétch. Now . . . let's battle. Feel the wrath of my Chimchar!"

He made a ridiculous pose before throwing his poké ball. Maybe it was the latest craze or something. I told Shinx to sit and watch while I sent out Bidoof. If it was four on one then I would win, even if I did have a type disadvantage. We tapped earpieces that caused our vision to pixilate for an instant before displaying augmented reality health bars and levels above our pokémon. Bidoof was level six, Chimchar was level twelve. That still didn't explain his self proclaimed 99 win streak. Stronger trainers occasionally picked on beginners, especially if they had had a losing streak or needed some quick easy money. It made it very difficult for beginners to remain undefeated for so long, especially when they travelled alone.

"Growl,"

"Chimchar, use ember!"

Bidoof growled before taking the ember straight to the face. It spun, flipping end over end several times before coming to a stop unconscious at my feet.

"Now that's what you get for using a generically weak pokémon like bidoof," Latinum fist pumped.

"Local pokémon are all that's available. If you don't catch more soon then you will find yourself in a sticky situation were Chimchar is too exhausted to fight. Not to mention that collecting lots of pokémon is the whole reason we were given pokédexs in the first place," I replied, "Go Kricketot."

"Why would you use that pokémon! I understand that you're one of those catching people that only try to catch the weak pokémon they can handle but bug types are weak," said Latinum with a real stinker of an expression.

My Kricketot puffed itself up indignantly.

"Personally I think Krikitot is adorable. Besides, having a nocturnal pokémon is practical to keep an eye on me while I'm asleep," I answered, "Now Krikitot use sing."

"EMBER Chimchar! Your way faster then that level five so it will be a one shot knockout," Latinum grinned.

However while Chimchar WAS faster then Kricketot, the small fireball it was about to launch was not faster then the speed of sound. The monkey immediately became woozy and the ember attack missed by two feet. Chimchar's trainer stared in horror as his pokémon slumped on the ground.

"-and follow up with fury cutter," I ordered.

"CHIMCHAR! YOU'VE GOT TO WAKE UP!" yelled Latinum.

I shrugged, "If a pokémon won't wake up from being hit in the face, I doubt your yelling is going to have any effect."

Latinum posed theatrically, "I will not fall to your cheap tactics. Chimchar and I will prevail. COME ON CHIMCHAR!"

The fire monkey's eyes snapped open and it hit Kricketot with a savage uppercut on the nose. The beetle sailed into the air and landed on its' head. I sighed, it was unconscious and fury cutter didn't have a chance to build up momentum, "Return. Go Turtwig, use tackle."

"Ember Chimchar!"

FOOM

"Well that was quick," Latinum shrugged.

That . . . should not have happened. Two or three hits sure but not one hit. The level of our pokémon simply wasn't high enough to be knocking out opponents within a five level range in one hit. Oh well, guess it must have been a critical. That just leaves Starly, which should have a slight advantage now that Chimchar has fought 3 pokémon.

"Go sky high Starly," I commanded as I sent out what would be my last pokémon.

"Use ember for another O.T.K.," shouted Latinum.

Starly was about 10 to 15 metres straight up. It was very small and could see the on coming attack from a mile away. Chimchar couldn't really aim at a target at that distance and ember lost any potency it had to inflict damage. The result was an effortless dodge.

"Spam ember!" Latinum shouted again.

Wait, seriously. I gave Starly a nod to keep doing what it was doing and stood back to watch Chimchar's futile attempts while Latinum started cursing.

"What the hell. Call an attack already," he eventually called out.

"I don't really need to," I replied, "You're doing a fine job of exhausting your pokémon all by yourself."

"Fine," he growled, "CHIMCHAR jump in the air so you can hit it with ember."

For a beginner pokémon that's just going to cripple its' accura-. . . HOW ON EARTH did that tiny monkey jump 15 metres into the air!

FOOM!

Thud!

"Alright, I won my 100th match, I'm awesome, I'm awesome," started Latinum in a victory dance.

That should not have happened. Ember had over half its' PP depleted so it should not have been able to knock out my Starly in one hit let alone _actually_ hit. How could this person use such a stupid tactic and win. Just how broken was his starter. Latinum snapped his fingers to get me out of my daze. Oh, right. I held my digitised trainer card over his so that it would transfer half the money across (Just like that movie where they use time as currency). After that he left and I carried my pokémon across the road to the centre. Losing didn't really bother me, after all everybody loses. It was how he did it that bothered me. Something just didn't quite add up. I had a lot to think about it seems.


	3. Chapter 3: You caught an Eevee?

Dilemmas, dilemmas. What should I have as my cover image?

I do not own pokémon as it belongs to The Pokémon Company, Game Freak and Nintendo. Long may they reign!

: :

: :

Chapter 3: You caught an Eevee?

Oreburgh City wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Sure it had the gym so I suppose most trainers were psyched about that but I wasn't really interested in the league. Didn't need a rock smash licence either so I didn't see the point. Other than the gym, the air was really bad and all the souvenirs involved coal. I did visit the mine though. It's corporate and government owned but they have a section for trainers in the hope they'll catch and reduce the local zubat and geodude populations. Mostly it doesn't work because everyone coming here would have passed through a cave or been right next to one if they lived in Eterna city.

Anyway, I've spent a week tracking down an illusive Onix mostly because, even if they're more common in other areas, I'm less likely to get killed if I catch one here. It should have been easier but well Mum's a worrywart and made me wear a tracking anklet for my journey. I don't mind normally but whenever I go too deep, the signal cuts off, she frantically calls the police and I get dragged out of there by an exasperated Officer Jenny.

Now that that's done and I neither had nor could afford a fossil, I planned to head back to Jubilife City and catch a taxi straight to Floaroma Town. This would skip the zubat filled cave that required rock smash (which I had already visited).

"Hey! Grey, wait up!" called a familiar voice as I was but ten feat from Oreburgh Gate.

"Palkia, why do you hate me?" I sighed in exasperation.

Latinum jogged up with a grin, "You know I've been waiting around the gym for almost two weeks now to give my good old rival a battle but you never showed up."

"I did mention that I wasn't interested in the competitive circuit," I answered.

"But trying to be the champion is what trainers are all about. Come on, I don't want a sissy coordinator as my rival," harped Latinum.

Can you repeat that statement in Hearthome City. I want to sit back and watch the response. Knowing that saying that would be rude however, I repeated my personal rule about being polite (or at least civil) to everyone so that I could go through life without having enemies.

"I don't really want to be a coordinator either, just travel a bit and enjoy raising different kinds of pokémon," I dissuaded, "Now you mentioned a battle? I guess I have time but let's go back to town to use a public arena. I don't feel like waking up all the zubat or blocking the entrance for other people."

Latinum shrugged, "We can just move off the main path."

"Do you really want one of our pokémon to step on a geodude mid match," I drawled.

"Good point, we wouldn't want some no name pokémon to throw my decisive victory into dispute," nodded Latinum sagely.

Giving one last longing look at the cave entrance, I followed Latinum back into Oreburgh City. So much for reaching Jubilife by sun down.

"So, what do you want to be when you grow up," asked Latinum jovially, "I'm going to be the champion of course so you don't have a chance at that spot but I can see you as a potential elite four member in a geeky kind of way."

"Why thankyou for making assertions about my mediocre social status at school," I deadpanned before looking up at the sky, "Honestly, I'm thinking about getting a job at Devon corp. They make maps among other things so they have an interest in trainers who can effectively document what pokémon live in what areas. I'd earn more than working for a regional Professor and there would be less restrictions as to what I can catch and where I can travel."

"So you wanna be a researcher," Latinum clarified.

"Kinda," I replied.

"Dude, that's LAME," snorted Latinum.

I sighed, "Well, we're here now so it doesn't matter. I'm guessing you want the same rules as last time?"

"Yup, I'm going to kick your ass and show you the importance of being a gym certified trainer," Latinum yelled as he jogged towards the other side of the marked battle field.

This area was supposed to be the city's park but well, Oreburgh was Oreburgh so the field terrain was dirt. Dirt, dust and the occasional patch of different coloured dirt.

"I think I'll start with Nincada," I announced as I released my pokémon and tapped my earpiece.

"WHAT! You caught another useless bug pokémon," exclaimed Latinum.

I shrugged, "I ran into another kricketot so, since they're rare, I caught it. Then I went on the official bug fan website and asked this kid in Hoenn if he'd trade me a freshly caught nincada for it. Nincada has an interesting ability when it evolves so I thought it would be useful, particularly against you."

"Well it's not going to work since a bug is always just going to be a weak little bug. But I guess if you're going to start behaving like a proper rival then I should support your efforts I guess," sighed Latinum before posing theatrically, "NOW it's time to introduce my second chosen of destiny. Come out Eevee!"

"What," I said as the brown mammal came bounding out of its' poké ball.

"That's right! I caught an Eevee like only a true trainer destined for greatness could," waved Latinum smugly, "No doubt you were dazzled by such a rare and priceless pokémon. It's alright, I'll let you have a turn patting it after the battle."

"Eevee aren't native to Sinnoh," I said flatly.

"Well that shows what you know. I rescued this little fellow when he was injured and running away from some poachers," Latinum bragged, "Then I nursed it back to health and earned its' trust over a long an arduous process, slowly rekindling its' trust in humanity."

"It's a baby eevee; it will trust and adore anyone that feeds it," I deadpanned as I rummaged for my phone, "Are you sure you caught it. You're not just spouting tall tales for something you just traded for over the GTS."

"As sure as the sun rises," Latinum smiled haughtily.

I snapped a photo with my phone and sent it before tapping the number I'd been made to add over the course of the week, "Hello, Officer Jenny, it's me Grey. I'd like to report a stolen eevee. Yes it's the photo I just sent you."

Taking a few moments to realise what I was doing, Latinum's jaw dropped in disbelief. He stomped over while I gave Officer Jenny several more details.

"I did NOT steal my Eevee!" yelled Latinum doggedly, "I caught it fair and square a week ago!"

"You literally just told me you rescued it from poachers. They are more than capable of deregistering a poké ball. According to the law, the information printed in black and white in our trainer handbooks and what Prof. Rowan told us when we got our licence, you are always supposed to check any pokémon retrieved from legally dubious encounters within 48 hours of reaching a settlement," I informed him, "After that, if it belonged to someone else and they can prove it, you're accountable for theft. Jenny's station is just around the corner so she says she'll be here any second. Just stay put and we'll sort it out."

"I AM not going to stand for this!" Latinum growled and turned to recall his eevee.

"Nincada, sand attack on Latinum."

"AARGH! Dammit, you son of a-" Latinum cried as the bug shot dirt in his face.

A police car screeched to a halt and Officer Jenny stepped out, "Hold it right there!"

"Officer," said Latinum as he rubbed his eyes, "That Eevee is mine, this asshole is making things up."

Jenny held up her phone, "The call's still connected and I heard you admit that you caught a pokémon which doesn't exist in the wild. We'll see whether its' stolen soon enough."

She walked up to the eevee, which stared up at her innocently. Crouching down, the officer pulled out a scanner, "Eevee are extremely expensive to buy from retailers, easily over ten thousand dollars. If this belonged to someone, they would have gotten it identichipped in case of theft."

The device beeped immediately and brought up a screen visible with augmented reality vision.

"It says here that this Eevee belongs to an Amanda Coal, heiress of Sinnoh Mining Ltd. and was reported missing a month ago. The missing posters for this eevee have been in the pokémon centre for almost as long, complete with diamond collar and $5000 reward," Jenny told us, "If I remember correctly, the girl's run herself ragged asking everyone and putting missing posters on every available surface she can find."

"But . . . but I caught him. That makes him mine. We were going to do great things together and I was going to evolve him into an Umbreon," Latinum stammered, "If the little bimbo lost her pokémon and wasn't capable of rescuing it than she doesn't have any right to it. He's mine, it's official, the poké ball says so."

The officer frowned, "This eevee is female. Had you bothered to examine it or check your summary gazer then you'd know that. It was also your duty of care to report any incidents of poaching and have any and all pokémon recovered during such incidents checked out. And no, handing your pokémon over for healing does not count. Nurse Joy does not have time to check six hundred or more pokémon in the event they _might_ be stolen. Had you informed her of this eevee's circumstances, then and only then would she have checked for prior ownership. I'm afraid you're going to have to come with me. Grey, I need a witness statement so you come too."

I nodded and tuned out Latinum's rant, Officer Jenny handcuffing the blonde as he swore, carried on and yelled something to the effect of 'you'll pay for this. I will have my revenge'. It was something cliché like that, at least I think it was. I'm very good at ignoring people.

: :

: :

"Oh Phyro, I was so worried!" cried Amanda as she nuzzled her Eevee. The girl had ruby red eyes, luscious waist length black hair and an expensive designer outfit. If someone looked more closely however they would see bags under her eyes and chewed on nails.

"I'm glad this case had a happy outcome," smiled Officer Jenny from across her desk, "You're lucky we found her at all considering the circumstances."

"You said another trainer reported it during a battle," Amanda enquired, stroking her eevee.

"Yes, it was in the possession of one Latinum Omega," affirmed Officer Jenny.

"It was that guy in gaudy clothing who hit on me for an hour while I put up missing posters for Phyro!" Amanda gaped, "I can't believe this. When I tell my father about this, his career prospects are so dead."

Officer Jenny winced, "I wouldn't be so sure about that. He's in a cell for the night but his uncle's some kind of big shot. It's been four hours and the man's already paid the fine and practically expunged any further consequences. Latinum will still have a criminal record since his lawyers weren't able to bully me into removing it but it's essentially buried. My boss called about showing the kid lenience too which only made me more determined for the charges to stick. The things that came out of that kids mouth when I took his poké ball to deregister it were atrocious."

Amanda Coal gave her eevee a reassuring squeeze, "What about the other trainer. I'd like to thank him in person and give him the reward money."

"Grey? I'm sorry Ms Coal but he left hours ago," apologised Jenny, "I mentioned the reward but he wanted to get to Floaroma Town. Something about the Wind Works Friday Flower Festival so I'm guessing he wants a drifloon."

"But, the reward, why would he . . ." Amanda trailed off.

"Quiet boy, polite but I got the impression he prefers to avoid anything that draws attention to himself," Jenny winked, "I can't give out any personal information since he's just a witness but he was only in Oreburgh for a week so he should be near the top of the gym registry if you want more information. Keep an eye out and I'm sure you'll cross paths on your travels eventually."


End file.
